A conventional article of athletic footwear includes two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper may be formed from a plurality of material elements (e.g., textiles, leather, and foam materials) that define a void to securely receive and position a foot with respect to the sole structure. The sole structure is secured to a lower surface of the upper and is generally positioned to extend between the foot and the ground. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces, the sole structure may provide traction and control various foot motions, such as pronation. Accordingly, the upper and the sole structure operate cooperatively to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a wide variety of ambulatory activities, such as walking and running.
The sole structure of an article of athletic footwear generally exhibits a layered configuration that includes a comfort-enhancing insole, a resilient midsole at least partially formed from a polymer foam, and a ground-contacting outsole that provides both abrasion-resistance and traction. Suitable polymer foam materials for the midsole include ethylvinylacetate or polyurethane that compresses resiliently under an applied load to attenuate ground reaction forces. Conventional polymer foam materials compress resiliently, in part, due to the inclusion of a plurality of open or closed cells that define an inner volume substantially displaced by gas. Following repeated compressions, the cell structure of the polymer foam may deteriorate, thereby resulting in decreased compressibility and decreased force attenuation characteristics of the sole structure.
One manner of reducing the mass of a polymer foam midsole and decreasing the effects of deterioration following repeated compressions is to incorporate a fluid-filled chamber into the midsole. In general, the fluid-filled chambers are formed from a polymer material that is sealed and pressurized. The chambers are then encapsulated in the polymer foam of the midsole such that the combination of the chamber and the encapsulating polymer foam functions as the midsole. In some configurations, textile or foam tensile members may be located within the chamber or reinforcing structures may be bonded to an exterior of the chamber to impart shape to the chamber.
Fluid-filled chambers suitable for footwear applications may be manufactured by a two-film technique, in which two separate polymer sheets, which may be an elastomeric film, are formed to exhibit the overall peripheral shape of the chamber. The polymer sheets are then bonded together along their respective peripheries to form a sealed structure, and the polymer sheets are also bonded together at predetermined interior areas to give the chamber a desired configuration. That is, interior bonds (i.e., bonds spaced inward from the periphery) provide the chamber with a predetermined shape and size upon pressurization. In order to pressurize the chamber, a nozzle or needle connected to a fluid pressure source is inserted into a fill inlet formed in the chamber. Following pressurization of the chamber, the fill inlet is sealed and the nozzle is removed. A similar procedure, referred to as thermoforming, may also be utilized, in which a mold forms or otherwise shapes heated polymer sheets during the manufacturing process. In some configurations, the thermoforming process also involves bonding a tensile member between the polymer sheets while forming or shaping the polymer sheets. The tensile member then restrains outward movement of opposite sides of the chamber when inflated with a pressurized fluid.
Chambers may also be manufactured by a blow-molding technique, wherein a molten or otherwise softened elastomeric material in the shape of a tube is placed in a mold having the desired overall shape and configuration of the chamber. The mold has an opening at one location through which pressurized air is provided. The pressurized air induces the liquefied elastomeric material to conform to the shape of the inner surfaces of the mold. The elastomeric material then cools, thereby forming a chamber with the desired shape and configuration. As with the two-film technique, a nozzle or needle connected to a fluid pressure source is inserted into a fill inlet formed in the chamber in order to pressurize the chamber. Following pressurization of the chamber, the fill inlet is sealed and the nozzle is removed.